


Open Flame

by Goodbyeblueyes



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodbyeblueyes/pseuds/Goodbyeblueyes
Summary: Julian tries to cook a meal for an exhausted apprentice as a nice gesture.





	Open Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for my friend Nin who requested some domestic Julian because we're both suckers for soft happy Doctor McLeggy. Enjoy!

Asra clapped his hands together, giving Nin a satisfied look.

-Alright, enough for today. You're making fast progress. I'm really proud of you, he smiled.

The apprentice felt a rush of affection fill her chest. She beamed proudly.

-I have a good teacher. It helps.

Asra's smile widened. They had been practicing magic together all day, honing Nin's abilities, to Julian's great dismay. Not that he didn't trust Asra... He just didn't understand magic. And what he didn't understand, he tended to be weary of.

After a few hours, Asra had had enough of Julian's hovering and had forcibly removed him for the shop, warning him not to show face for the rest of the afternoon. Julian complied, defeated, but not before promising Nin he would be back that evening and stealing a quick kiss under Asra's amused gaze.

Sure enough, as soon as they were done, he had reappeared, his arms laden with bags and bundles of various shapes and sizes.

-What's this?, Nin enquired curiously once she'd answered his knock on the door.

-Dinner.

Julian's smile was sheepish, and he couldn't hold eye contact with her.

-I know you must be tired from all that magic, so, er, I thought I could make you something.

Asra had been watching from behind Nin, arms crossed, an amused glint in his eye. Once Julian declared his intentions, he made up an excuse to leave the shop for the rest of the night. His apprentice deserved a bit of time alone with Ilya, and he wasn't about to intrude. Julian stepped in as Nin questioned the magician:

-Are you sure, Asra?

-Yes, it's not a problem. I'll go visit Muriel and gather a few ingredients on the way.

-Oh, well, alright then.

Asra gathered his coat and hat and wished them both a good night while Julian was fumbling with all the bags.

-Don't get into too much trouble, you two, he quipped on the porch. I'll be back later, Nin.

-Say hi to Muriel for me!

With a wave, Asra closed the door behind him. Nin turned around only to realize Julian had disappeared. She heard a commotion upstairs, furrowed her brow, and headed up the steps cautiously. Julian was in the kitchen, fumbling around with the bags he was carrying, his face tense with concentration. Nin couldn't stifle a giggle, at which Julian switfly turned to face her.

-No, no, no. No peeking. You're not allowed to help.

-Why not?

Julian took the few steps separating them and gently cupped her cheek.

-I can see in your eyes that training took more out of you than you're letting on. Go rest.

She pouted for a second but he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and shooed her out of the kitchen. She went to argue but he cut her off.

-No. Absolutely not.

-Let me at least help with prepping!

-No! I can handle it. Come.

He grabbed her hand and lead her to the couch in the other room, knowing full well she wouldn't move from the kitchen otherwise. He sat her down, made sure she was comfortable, and draped a blanket over her shoulders.

-Now, stay here. You're not allowed in that kitchen.

Nin decided she might as well play along; Julian's face was dead serious. He was absolutely determined to make her dinner without her help and that, in itself, was endearing. She grinned. She realized she was indeed more tired than she'd previously thought, so sitting down was a relief.

-Fine, fine.

-Shout if you need anything. I'll be right back, Julian said with an enigmatic grin.

He headed back to the kitchen. Immediately, Nin could hear him bumbling around. Cupboards were slamming, pots were clanging, drawers were opening and closing. Amidst all of that, Nin could hear Julian swearing to himself through gritted teeth. She grinned to herself and let him struggle for a little while. Then, a loud "bang" resounded, and she sat up straight, worried:

-Julian? Is everything alright?

There was a slight pause.

-I'm fine. Just- slippery fingers.

-Runs in the family, it seems, Nin joked.

She heard him scoff, then he seemed to have gathered all the utensils he needed, and the ambient sounds subsided. All that remained was the general kitchen white noise of cutlery, scraping, stirring. Nin, overcome with tiredness and with nothing to occupy her hands, felt herself dozing off. She vaguely heard Julian humming to himself and making various noises of disgust and satisfaction. It was hard to tell how well he was doing in there but her foggy brain prevented her from leaping into action.

He brought her a cup of tea while she waited but seeing how sleepy she was, he couldn't help but grin affectionately. He gently put the cup on the table, hoping not to wake her, and sauntered away. A little while after he'd made his way back, Nin jolted awake. She could smell burning and Julian was making flustered noises from the kitchen.

-Julian?, She called out as she lept from the couch, fully awake now.

-Ah, Nin, er, don't come in, I have everything under contro- oh. You're here.

The kitchen was a mess. Whatever had been in the pot was well and truly burning, unsalvageable. Julian had used up all the ingredients with nothing to show for it. There were scraps of food everywhere and he had seemingly used every possible pot and pan she owned since they were piled up high in the sink. At the flush on his cheeks and the state of the room, she couldn't help but burst out laughing. This seemed to make Julian even more self-conscious and his face twisted in anguish.

-Don't laugh! I was really trying, you know.

-Oh, I'm sorry, Julian, she finally uttered after she regained her composure, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. It seems I'll be doing the cooking for both of us, until I at least show you the basics.

He hung his head, defeated.

-I was trying to do something nice, and look at the state of this place. Oh, I'm useless, he lamented.

-Julian, it's fine.

He rushed up to her and grabbed her hands in his eagerly.

-Let me at least take you to the Raven to eat. At least that way you don't need to spend anymore enegery.

She quickly pecked his cheek.

-I'm too tired to go out, but that nap gave me enough energy to be able to at least make dinner.

-Oh, fine, he groaned.

She giggled and they made quick work of cleaning up the mess. Once everything was back where it should be, Nin grabbed all she needed for a simple recipe and took it upon herself to show Julian a few tricks. The eager shine in his eye as he listened intently warmed her heart. He was eating up every word.

"Not a night wasted, in the end," she happily thought as he stole a loving kiss, lingering on her lips.


End file.
